supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Hudson Family 2031
Transcript Preparation Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaro Family visited the Hudson Family in 2031 because Rico is interested in seeing the tridectuplets." Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro, Giovanni, Paula, Lucy, Marisa, Imogen, Myles, Rico and Corey are in Kansas City, Kansas Rico: "Mommy, can we visit the Hudson Family? I heard they have a set of tridectuplets." Paula: "Of course!" books a taxi and leaves Giuseppe and his siblings behind who are all drunk The Visit rings the doorbell young 30-year-old woman answers the door Paula: "Hello! You must be Katie!" Katie: "Hi you should be Paula! Come on in!" and her kids come on in Jose and Antonio are listening to Gangnam Style on their respective iPods Katie: "This is Juan, Jose and Antonio and they are 12. The three of them are adopted from Mexico." Paula: "They are the same age as one of my daughers named Imogen!" leads them to the tridectuplets who are playing Candy Crush Saga on their iPads while playing with their Candy Crush Saga plushes and watching Wreck-it Ralph Katie: "This is the tridectuplets and they're 7. Their names are Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo. I had them of my own." Paula: "They're the same age as my one of my sons named Myles. Oh and by the way, Rico can you say hi to your new friends?" comes by Rico: "Hi." Tridectuplets: "Hi, you must be Rico. Our names are Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo Do you want to play Candy Crush with us?" Rico: "Sure!" gets out his iPad, downloads Candy Crush and starts playing with the tridectuplets comes in Paula: "What are you playing?" Rico: "Candy Crush Saga. It's a game that the tridectuplets like. So far I'm only on Level 1." and their siblings comes in the household from the bar Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR OVER 18! TOYS ARE FOR UNDER 1! YOU GUYS ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR TV AND TOYS!" looks shocked Paula: "Sorry about that! They just wanted to ruin the visit!" Katie: "Oh it's okay!" banishes the Rico, triplets and the tridectuplets into the attic and locks the door Giuseppe: "NOW YOU STAY THERE! NO MEALS!" Katie: "Why are they just doing it for? They're just innocent looking kids!" Paula: "He thinks TV is for over 18 and toys are for under 1 but it is actually claimed false." Katie (to Giuseppe): "YOU UGLY F***!" flips Giuseppe the bird off Giuseppe: "Hey! You have no right to flip me off! You're an adult! You should know better!" Katie: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BANISHING RICO, THE TRIPLETS AND THE TRIDECTUPLETS TO THE ATTIC! NOW I'M TYING YOU UP TO A WALL!" ties Giuseppe to a wall and retrieves Rico, the tridectuplets and the triplets from the attic of a sudden, Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro and Giovanni walk in gives Rico a cold shower starts spanking the triplets with wooden spoons banishes the tridectuplets into the attic beheads the tridectuplets' toys with a knife pours water on the TV and every single technology frees himself from the wall and cheers his siblings to do mischief Paula: "Giuseppe, don't encourage them. AS FOR THE 5 OF YOU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Aunt Theresa, Brett and Joel come in answers the door Katie: "Mom, Dad, Theresa! It hasn't been a long time since I saw you!" Paula: "Who's this?" Katie: "Paula, this is my mom Susie, my dad Tom, my sister Theresa and my twin nephews Brett and Joel who are both 9. Theresa, this is my new friend Paula!" Aunt Theresa: "Brett and Joel, you can go watch TV, play Candy Crush or play with your toys while I have a talk with your Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Katie and Paula." twin nephews turn on Star Wars while playing with their Candy Crush Saga plushes along with Candy Crush on their iPads while later, Giuseppe and Stacie come in gives Brett a spanking Brett: "OWWWW! GIUSEPPE THAT HURTS!" puts Joel into an attic Joel: "LET ME GO YOU FILTHY (bleep)!" attention attracted Paula, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Katie and Aunt Theresa Paula: "GIUSEPPE PABLO AND STACIE PATRICIA! LEAVE BRETT AND JOEL ALONE!" and Aunt Theresa retrieves Brett and Joel from the spanking and attic respectively Brett and Joel: "Thanks mom and Aunt Katie" and Aunt Theresa start to look aggressive violently attacks Giuseppe while Aunt Theresa violently attacks Stacie and the two bangs their heads on the wall respectively Aunt Theresa: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ANNOYING MY SONS, BIG BREASTS!" Stacie (looking puzzled): "What?! That's our rule. Toys are for babies while TV is for young adults." Katie: "I disagree with Giuseppe." to: The Iconic-Todaro kids (except for Lucy), the triplets and tridectuplets are at a playground under Lucy's supervision The Todaro Siblings Hide in Rooms Giuseppe hides in the triplets' room Jose and Antonio find Giuseppe in their room jumps out of nowhere Giuseppe: "SURPRISE!" loud voice scares Juan, Jose and Antonio away gets a mace but Juan, Jose and Antonio snap it in half Juan, Jose and Antonio: "Too late." Jose and Antonio get the first half of the mace and throw it at Giuseppe Stacie hides in the bathroom Ryan, and Jonathan find Stacie in the bathroom hear 20 bullets coming out of a machine gun Ethan, Ryan, and Jonathan: "Stacie, go away!!!!" Ryan, and Jonathan get out three knives and lacerate Stacie with them but she survives Stacie: "OW! But I survived." Marshall hides in Katie's bedroom pops out of nowhere Marshall: "SURPRISE!" Kyle, Liam, and Eric: "YOU SCARED US!" Liam, and Eric get out a knife and stab Marshall on the arms, legs, and his chest respectively Marshall: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" grabs himself three band-aids and places them on the cuts Angelo hides in the master bedroom hear 'Bloody And Gory Is Exceptional III' Julia, and Amanda destroy the radio by throwing it out of the window Julia, and Amanda attack Angelo with a mace rapidly Angelo: "OWW! I GOT HURT! WHO HIT ME?!" Abby, Julia, and Amanda: "THIS WAS ALL OF YOUR FAULT, YOU DONKEY T***!" Pietro hides in the tridectuplets' room hear 'I Threw Up In Your Locker II' Kelly and Alice smash the radio with a mace and then break it in half, then throw the first half on Pietro while they throw the second half down the basement Pietro: "OW! I GOT HURT!" Sarah, Kelly and Alice: "Well, too bad!" Giovanni: hides in the basement hear 'Over No Influence' Brett and Joel throw the radio on the ground and stomp on it, then they attack Giovanni by throwing the radio on him Giovanni: "OW! WHO DID THIS?!" Milo, Brett and Joel: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ANNOYING US!" Revenge Katie (megaphone): "OKAY EVERYONE! BY GIUSEPPE'S LAW THE ONES THAT HE THINKS THAT ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH TV AND PLAY WITH TOYS GET REVENGE ON THEM!" Iconic-Todaro kids, the triplets, the tridectuplets, Brett and Joel start throwing objects at Giuseppe and his siblings Giuseppe, Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro and Giovanni: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Lucy: "Well too late, Mr. and Mrs. Potato-Dorks!" Marisa: "That's what you get for attacking our penpals!" Imogen: "You are done!" Myles: "You deserved it!" Rico: "That is it!" Corey: "We are finished with you!" Katie, Aunt Theresa, Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom are cheering all of the kids under 18 and over 1 Going out to Worlds of Fun in Kansas City guests arrive at an intercom pushes the intercom button Voice at Intercom: "Hi, who is this speaking?" Paula: "Paula Iconic. I brought 35 guests, including myself. By the way, 6 of them are not allowed on the rides because they have to think about what they had done so they can watch." Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro, Giovanni, Paula, Lucy, Marisa, Imogen, Myles, Rico, Corey, Katie, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Aunt Theresa, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo go on the rides gives out a note to Katie that says "Everyone except for Giuseppe, Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro, and Giovanni are allowed on the water rides." Giuseppe: "What? No fair! We want to go on the rides!" Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro and Giovanni: "Us too!" Katie (to Giuseppe, Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro and Giovanni): "You should have thought about that since you were spanking all of my kids and treating my . (to Lucy, Marisa, Imogen, Myles, Rico, Corey, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo) Which ride do you want to go on?" Lucy: "" Marisa: "" Imogen: "" Myles: "" Rico: "" Corey: "" Juan: "" Jose: "" Antonio: "" Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo: "Mom, Aunt Katie, Aunt Theresa, Grandma, Grandpa, Paula! Let's go on the Boomerang! I heard it's a lot of fun!" Katie: "One at a time, please! Since the Hurricane Falls is the closest, we will go there first!" Katie, The 18 Kids have had it with Giuseppe and his siblings Nicole: "Katie's 16 kids and her two nephews are done with Giuseppe and his siblings." Paula: "WE'RE LEAVING!" Rico: "Bye! See you anytime!" Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo: "Bye Rico! Please visit us anytime if you want!!" Paula (to Giuseppe and his siblings): "YOU MAY HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME BUT FROM NOW ON, NO MORE BRINGING DANGEROUS OBJECTS!" Katie: "Bye! It didn't work out!" (cries in joy) Lucy, Marisa, Imogen, Myles, and Corey: "Bye!" Stacie, Marshall, Angelo, Pietro, Giovanni, Paula, Lucy, Marisa, Imogen, Myles, Rico, and Corey leave the Hudson Family Household Aftermath and Lucy's tempers explode Court Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Iconic-Todaro Family Visit Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Supernanny: The Theory Immense transcripts